<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you know what imagery you evoke - pandora's box could never stay closed by whichlights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919439">you know what imagery you evoke - pandora's box could never stay closed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights'>whichlights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, IF TOMMY IS THESEUS LET TECHNO BE THE MINOTAUR, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, i have a style ok, look its not that i forgot to write the voices. its that i didnt want to., ranboo in sleepy bois inc bc he DESERVES IT, this is firmly an au bc i was mostly done with it before anything prison related got shown in canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people destroyed L'manburg. One of them makes a deal for clemency by selling out his co-conspirators. After all, Sam has built such a lovely prison, and it would be a shame if no one used it. </p><p>Technoblade is entirely unhappy to be in a cage. </p><p>(obligatory disclaimer that this is NOT about the real people, this is about the characters they portray. if i could tag this without rpf, i would in a heartbeat, bc rpf is misleading as hell)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you know what imagery you evoke - pandora's box could never stay closed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i would love if dsmp writers could go more than 2 streams without completely de-canonizing like, all of my wips. anyways i was already 3/4 of the way through this when the season 2 finale aired, so we're just going to post this and ignore all the parts that don't work with canon anymore, because i'm not rewriting this lol.</p><p>trigger warnings include death, captivity, mental breakdowns, violence (canon typical but less blocky), some lying and manipulation, and a lot of very sad feelings.  </p><p>this wasn't beta-read, and was only sparingly proofread. if there's any discontinuinity uuuh no there isnt</p><p>to the best of my knowledge, i haven't overstepped any of the boundaries of the content creators when writing about the characters they portray. if any would be uncomfortable with this content, i would take down this fic immediately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno thought about what he could have done better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a lot of time to think lately, and he only ever thought about one thing anymore. That one morning. What could he have done differently? What could he have done better? Every scenario he thought through ended better than how it actually had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when wondering what he could have done better got too much, he remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nice morning. Colder than usual, but cloudless. The snow had gotten to the consistency that Techno liked, where it wasn’t ice and it wasn’t sludge, but it was a nice layer of fluff over everything. Phil and Ranboo were messing around with the stasis chamber, getting ready to look for a woodland mansion. Techno was stocking up on supplies from his villagers, and debating what trade he should teach his newest zombie villager once he healed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Maybe if Techno had been upstairs, maybe if he’d decided quicker and gone to get materials, maybe if he’d asked for Phil’s opinion-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day had been disturbed by the crash of glass. He thought it was Ranboo, so he rolled his eyes and climbed up the ladder, ready to assure the teen that it was not that big of a deal, stop trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Maybe if he’d checked faster, been more suspicious, been more alert-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno went outside, and that is when he finally realized things were going wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stood outside, flecks of snow gathering on top of his neon green hoodie. He tilted his head. “Hey, Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was on alert, but he didn’t pull out his sword just yet. “Dream. I see you are once again coming to my house uninvited.” (Maybe if he’d skipped the pleasantries-) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, but I won’t be staying long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Maybe if he’d immediately started wondering where Phil and Ranboo had gone-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so.” Technoblade glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Maybe if he’d turned around, saw Punz sneaking up on his blind side-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, the people of L’manburg and I have made a deal. For my clemency in the attack on their city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s hand drifted to his sword. “Really. And what deal would that be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know. Betraying my co-conspirators.” Dream twirled his axe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno just barely parried Punz’s sword strike, glancing the blow that would have hit his neck to scrape off his arm instead. Techno hissed and backed away, sword out. He brandished it at Dream. “Really. So this is your plan. A two-v-one and you think you can kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to kill you,” Dream said evenly. “I had the foresight to build a prison that even the Blade can’t escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno huffed and attacked Punz. Punz was a skilled fighter, but he didn’t hold a candle to Technoblade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Maybe if he’d attacked Dream, or at least kept him in sight, maybe if he hadn’t been so in the heat of battle that he heard Ranboo’s distressed cry-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s easy duel against Punz turned slightly more complicated when Sapnap came from out of the woods, brandishing an axe, managing to hit Techno solidly on his left. Techno huffed and neatly dodged. He knew he could win, but he was not having a fun time being caught off guard, no potions to his name. Techno stumbled back into the snow, and barely managed to catch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack Manifold </span>
  </em>
  <span>running at him with a diamond sword of all things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Maybe if he’d ran right then, forced everyone to follow him-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was hit with an arrow to the shoulder and he hissed, slashing wildly. He couldn’t see the back of his house. That was when he finally wondered where Philza and Ranboo were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when he finally worried where Philza and Ranboo were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno started running to the back, towards the dog house. His blood ran cold. There was no tell tale barking- all his dogs were dead. Ranboo’s little shack was still mostly intact, but it was quickly burning. Ranboo himself was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all in Technoblade’s recollection, because in the moment, all he could process was Dream holding a sword to Philza’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s face wasn’t showing, but Techno could swear he was smiling. “And here I was thinking I’d have to go up front.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno turned and saw his adversaries circling him slowly. He turned back to Dream. “Leave him alone,” Techno said, softer than he meant to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza looked like he’d been in a fight that he’d lost badly. He was cut up and bruised in several places. Dream was holding one of his arms roughly. “I demand absolute compliance,” Dream said, far too cheerfully, “or I will kill Philza Minecraft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s sword dropped to the ground instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate-” Philza choked out. Dream’s sword pressed closer, and he was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Maybe if he’d fought, maybe if he’d gone straight for Dream, maybe if he’d had potions, there had to have been a better way, there had to have been-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s armor came off next. He undid the straps, still staring at the blood drop on Phil’s neck, and let the netherite clatter to the ground. He undid his crossbow from his belt and let it fall to the snow. His hands were shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Dream was satisfied with the amount of weapons laying in the snow, he nodded to Punz. Punz grabbed Techno’s arms and dragged him back. Techno pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say?” Dream asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno growled. “Leave him alone, I’ll go with you, I’ll go to your stupid prison, let him go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Minecraft is coming with us to ensure your good behavior. This is your one warning. Don’t make the next one cost him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil looked at Techno. In the moment, Techno had thought the look meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>help me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Upon further recollection, Techno thought it really meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>save yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Techno tried to help Phil, and he let Punz tie his arms behind his back. Techno felt his eyes burning as he looked at Phil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His captors dragged him through the Nether. They tried occasionally to poke some conversation out of him. Techno had been chatty at the butcher’s kidnapping, but that was a joke. He’d had a way out of that. He couldn’t think of a way out of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Maybe if he’d just thought of something.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno felt very much as though he was being paraded through L’Manburg. A show of Dream’s power, no doubt. Techno saw the empty streets, and the watching eyes of citizens. Niki seemed shocked, and a little bit horrified. Quackity seemed annoyed, like he was happy about this but upset it was Dream bringing this about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno looked away when he saw Tommy, staring blankly at the procession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno never let Philza out of his sight. He tried exactly once to stumble closer to him, and he was met with a sword to his side and a warning glance from Sapnap. He decided to not push his luck. He’d pushed his luck with Carl, but Phil was much more important than a horse, and Dream was much more dangerous than Quackity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was led to a nether portal outside of the menacing building that he and Phil had passed weeks ago on the way to blow up L’manburg. Sam was standing outside the portal, and he nodded to Dream. “So. This is who you had it built for. It all makes sense in hindsight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this,” Techno managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” Sam said, with more than a hint of pride, “is Pandora’s Vault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” Techno said, with more than a hint of spite, “is a horrible name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream huffed. “Go ahead and take him, Sam. Maximum containment.” He started to walk away, and he was taking Phil with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where- where are you taking Phil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno couldn’t see his face, but he had a feeling Dream was smiling. “It’s very ironic. You complied for fear that I would kill Phil, and he complied for fear I would kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” (Maybe if he’d realized Phil </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t said anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fought back</span>
  </em>
  <span>-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was walking away and he was taking Philza with him. “Philza Minecraft is a war criminal. He is set to be executed for his crimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno lashed out immediately. “No! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phil</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He ripped his hands free effortlessly and reached out for Phil, all four heavily armed guards fighting to hold him back. “Phil! Leave him alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil’s wings were quivering uselessly behind his back. “Techno, please,” he rasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Techno’s recollection, he knew it meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>please stop fighting, please protect yourself, please, I made my choice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the moment, all he heard was </span>
  <em>
    <span>please help me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno screamed and elbowed Sapnap in the face, leaping forward. “Phil! Dream, don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Punz kicked the back of his knees and Techno stumbled. He was- just within reach if he- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam pushed him into the portal. Techno screamed as he entered the heat of the Nether. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Philza</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno charged back through the portal, and his hooves skittered on polished dark stone bricks. He crashed into a table. He shook his head, dazed slightly. He turned around and his captors were standing in front of the portal, but it wasn’t lit. No.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil!” Techno leaped forward. Surely between the four of them, one of them would have a flint and steel, so if he just did some light murder-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t get back even if you light the portal,” Sam said. “Even if you could, the other one has been closed. It would just lead you here. Again, and again, and again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno felt exhaustion soaking into his bones, and it had nothing to do with this situation. “Wait, how-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elder Guardians.” Sam’s smile could only be described as maniacal. “And did I mention the entire prison is made of obsidian? And the guards will be immediately notified if you break a single block.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno looked around feverishly for a weapon that wasn’t in the possession of a person. “Technoblade, this prison was prepared specifically to be impossible to escape. We are not going to leave anything useful laying around for you.” Sam pulled a lever on the wall. “Now, will you politely comply with the rules around here, or am I going to have to have the guards carry you? Because that would be embarrassing for you and quite a workout for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno didn’t answer, silently glaring at Sam. He pulled a lever on the wall, and a room opened up. “Come on in.” He followed slowly, shoulders tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a room with an ender chest and a chest. Techno couldn’t help but laugh. “This is your prison?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is for your items. I am giving you the option to give up everything you have now, including emptying your ender chest, or it will be forcibly taken from you. And I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t want you to have a single block of dirt on you, not one water bottle, not one blade of grass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno huffed. “You just want to rob me even more than you already have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The locker will provide a key. I will allow you to put it in your enderchest. You won’t have access to one anyways. If you are ever released,” (Sam obviously did not think this was a possibility) “you will find all your things exactly where you left them. Again. Comply willingly, or we are going to have to use force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you used Philza?” Techno wanted to sound angry, but he just sounded sad. In his memory he wanted to redact that and be screaming, but he knew it wasn’t true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam said nothing, and gestured to the chest again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno emptied every single one of his pockets, including several nametags, two half done turtle potions, and three and a half stacks of emeralds. He saw his armor and weapons sitting in the chest, all in their place, but he knew eyes were on him, and he wasn’t sure his reaction time was </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>fast enough to take on four guys in netherite with only a trident. Angrily, he dumped out the contents of his ender chest. Sam </span>
  <em>
    <span>counted </span>
  </em>
  <span>how many things he put in, and even called Techno out when he tried to keep a single totem in his ender chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo told Tubbo you had gone searching for more of those,” Sam explained. “We have a rough estimate of your wealth, Technoblade. You are a very wealthy man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno defiantly tossed in the last gold block. “Yeah, I am, aren’t I? It’s nice, you should try it sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was then searched for any items anyways. He hated it. He hated it even more when Jack discovered he was hiding a single iron that a zombie had dropped earlier. He could have used that for a flint and steel to light the portal, dammit, Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The locker was locked. Sam did not explain how the key worked, only handed it to Techno. He placed it in his empty ender chest. Well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>empty. If Sam didn’t know how many wither skulls Techno had, how was he going to think 45 was an unreasonably small number?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was grabbed by the arms and dragged forward. “I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know,” he argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But will you?” Punz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the guards thought that was as funny as Techno did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was forced through elaborately opening doors, past rows and rows of cells, and up to a thin bed. It hardly qualified as a bed, in Techno’s opinion, but he knew what he was expected to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How, exactly, are you going to force me to set home?” Techno laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no choice,” Sapnap said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno remembered his shoulders slumped as he realized, yeah, he really didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno activated the magic of the bed. It was nearly midnight, if he kept track of time correctly. Possibly later. He didn’t feel tired. He felt absolutely exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last time Techno remembered seeing the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last time Techno remembered seeing any other person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last day Techno remembered seeing Philza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Techno sat in his obsidian box of a cell, and he remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But mostly, he screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philza! Philza! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phil!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Techno beat against the obsidian wall until his fists were bloody. He screamed his voice hoarse. "Dream! Dream, I swear if you hurt him, I don't care how long it takes, I'll rip every single one of your lives out your throat with my fucking teeth!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one heard him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered. He got angry. He screamed. He got tired of screaming. He remembered again. That was Techno’s cycle. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno lost track of time. About what he thought was two days in, he started to envy Ranboo’s amnesia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his first escape attempt, Techno almost made it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was at the iron door, bloody key in hand. He knew he needed to hurry- the guards would be back soon, and he was not going to be able to manage another fight. Out the door, to the locker, and he was set. He just had to make it to the portal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He just had to make it to the portal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno activated the elaborate iron doors to see Dream and Sam standing on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked absolutely furious. Techno thought it might be funny to tell him how he got out, but maybe that could wait until he had his armor back. Dream’s face was hidden, and thus, expressionless. Dream did give a little laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive,” Dream said. “But no one is going to escape this prison. Sam made sure of that. Eighty percent success is still a failure at the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno grit his teeth. “I haven’t failed yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brandished a stolen sword. It was clunky in his hands. “Have I? Seems like I’ve got two obstacles left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, more than two. He could hear the footsteps of the guards getting closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s admirable, you know. Really this was a noble effort. I bet you’re on your way to save your friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you’re a few hours too late. Philza’s execution was this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno blinked. “What- no. No, you’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying.” Dream waved his hand. “Do you know how you kill someone with a totem, Technoblade? You shoot them twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was silent as Dream tossed a bloody hat at his feet. “You don’t have to believe my word. Believe your own eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil’s hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno dropped his sword, and went for where he thought Dream’s heart was. He didn’t really think there was one there, on further reflection. But he went for it anyways, claws sinking into the green fabric of a hoodie. He screamed and tossed Dream against the wall. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Techno screamed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Murderer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t miss a beat. “Which one am I? I can’t be both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s sword was a blur of purple, and Techno’s blood was a splatter of red. Techno stumbled back, his shirt in rags and quickly staining red from the gash across his chest. Sam also had a sword out, and a shield. Techno hated shields. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went for Dream again, not bothering with words. He kicked Dream’s legs out from under him and stomped on his chest. Techno felt a sword slash his arm, but he ignored it. He tried to wrestle Dream’s sword from his grip, and too many pairs of hands were dragging him backwards. Great. The guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno screamed and kicked. “No! Liar! Murderer! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You told me Phil would be okay if I went with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I said,” Dream said. “That’s what you assumed I meant. And now look at you. When was the last time you lost a battle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s breath was heaving. The guards were definitely less injured than he was. Techno was at his absolute weakest. Phil was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno went completely limp, slumping over. He gave ragged gasps, pain pulsing through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go,” Dream said to the guards. Techno was released. He fell to his knees and he stayed there, staring at his bloody hands. He’d ripped one of his claws, blood trickling down his hand. “You lost, Technoblade. Accept it. You failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s next ragged gasp was more of a sob. He felt one of the guards nudge him with an armored boot. “Is he, y’know, okay?” That was Bad. “These wounds... should have killed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stumbled to his feet. Everyone scampered back, swords at the ready. Techno just stood to lean against the wall, clutching at his chest. “You think this little scratch could have killed me?” He managed to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll survive.” Dream said, putting his sword away. “Sam, we’ll talk about this later. For now, escort him back to his cell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me,” Techno mumbled. The guards circled at a careful distance as Dream exited. “Is it true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is what true?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno looked at the bloody hat sitting on the ground. He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry in front of these people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I failed,” Techno rasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You did. That is true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his back to the wall, and slowly sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards started to approach carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had failed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade exhaled. And he died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno woke up slowly, and he felt horrible in a way he’d never felt before. He looked down at himself- healed, but scarred, and covered in dried blood. He was back in his cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes again and exhaled. “Fuck,” he murmured. “Not doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stood slowly. The magical exhaustion was seeping into his bones again, and every part of his body </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hopefully that would get better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could just barely overhear a conversation happening outside. He sat against the wall to try to hear better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-necessary changes. I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again.” Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. He’ll always fail. He finds an exploit, we fix it. What’s a prison without a few trial runs? I’m not worried about him trying, I’m worried about him succeeding.” Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’ll never succeed. Especially not now. You saw him. He gave up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. Then, “you broke him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A broken Blade can still kill who I need him to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sighed at that. That’s all he was to people at the end of the day, friend or foe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone except Phil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like remembering Phil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno had nothing to do, so he just kept running in a circle around his cell, ignoring the pain in every facet of his being. When he couldn’t run anymore, he walked. And when he finally couldn’t handle walking anymore, he collapsed to the ground and sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s awake.” He barely registered Dream’s voice, muffled by too many layers of obsidian. He did recognize that Dream didn’t sound cruel. He rarely sounded cruel. Just amused. Interested. The same vaguely concerned even tone he always had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not,” Techno yelled as loud as he could manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mistake, Sam. He must still be asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Techno said, softer. “And therefore no one should bother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno didn’t hear anything after that. He sat in a corner, and he remembered, and he tried to think of what he could have done better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was bored out of his mind for days before he was allowed a visitor. He didn’t make a break for it, even as he was taken outside to wander the prison halls, to go to a visitation cell. He just calmly walked forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair is a mess,” Antfrost commented on the way. “Why haven’t you rebraided it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno touched the messy braid, ripped, and tugged loose, and matted in blood, and falling out of its hair tie. “Phil did my hair. I don’t know how to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antfrost didn’t say anything else, seeming awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was taken to a less secure cell than his main one. Already, some part of his mind had figured out five escape points from there. He ignored it. He wouldn’t be there long enough or unsupervised enough to try any of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sat in the corner silently while the guards resecured the area, and he wondered who could possibly want to visit him. It couldn’t be Dream. Dream showed up unannounced whenever he felt like it. This was far more structured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blur of white and black on the edge of his vision gave the answer. Techno looked up at Ranboo. “Well. Hello there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Ranboo said immediately, apologetically. “I was with Phil, and he saw Dream, and I was panicking, and he told me to run so- so I ran. I should have helped him out. Then maybe none of this would have happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno couldn’t find it in him to be angry. “I should have helped him too. We both were just doing our best to listen to him. It’s alright. You dying wouldn’t have helped the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s hands fidgeted awkwardly. “Do you know how long you’ve been here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ve been keeping count as best I can. I think it’s about a week and a half?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two weeks, five days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was certainly longer than Techno expected. “I must have been out longer than I thought,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Ranboo asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Techno stood up and walked to him, trying to ignore the way the guards tensed up at that. “It’s good to see you. Everyone I’ve seen lately has held a sword to my throat. It’s nice to see a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo teared up. “Oh. I, yeah, I had to store away all my weapons and things before I came in. Not that I would have pointed a sword at you even if I had one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s hands were still fidgeting, but not in the way Techno remembered him fidgeting. He wondered if Ranboo had picked up a new nervous habit over the past three weeks. He held his hands close to his chest, balled up and- this is when Techno realized -out of sight of the guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stepped forward a little. “So, Ranboo. Where are you staying now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, rebuilt the shack. I didn’t- really know where else to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, that’s fine. You’re, uh, welcome to the house. Since no one is using it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo looked extremely distressed at that, but he let it slide. “I asked if it would be ok to bring you cookies. They said no. Not allowed to bring you anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled a little. “I would have liked cookies. Thank you, Ranboo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo suddenly reached forward, through the little space in the bars, and hugged Techno. The guards were immediately on edge, and Sapnap snapped at him to stand down. Techno grabbed Ranboo’s hand and closed his eyes, and silently wished for a few more moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something tickled Techno’s palm. He grabbed it immediately, and Ranboo was pulled away by guards. Techno didn’t look at whatever it was, just hid it immediately, pushing it under his belt. “Hey, hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were somewhat gentler with Ranboo than they were with him, only taking him out of reach of the cell before letting him go. Techno’s ears drooped. “Oh, the greatest security breach of your entire prison,” he droned, trying to hide his disappointment. “A teenager wanted to give someone a hug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, not allowed,” Antfrost said, and he sounded genuinely apologetic. Sapnap rolled his eyes a little, but he seemed chagrined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Techno asked Ranboo. He didn’t want anyone else to get hurt on his behalf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Ranboo said, with a fake brightness Techno appreciated. “Not a scratch on me.” He did a twirl for proof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno gave a nod at that. “Good. Killing these two would take so much time out of my very busy schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo laughed a little at that. Antfrost nodded to him. “Okay, I think it’s time for you to move along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was hit with sudden heartache. He didn’t want Ranboo to go, he didn’t want to be alone again. He had no way to prevent this from happening. He didn’t want to watch the personnel of Pandora’s Vault take someone else from him at swordpoint. “Wait, no-” he started to plead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, Techno,” Ranboo promised. “I have all my lives, remember? Even if they try something, I’ll be okay. They won’t though, because there’s no reason to. When’s the soonest I can come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week between visitors,” Sapnap said. “Provided there are no incidents that would require us to suspend visitation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll visit every week from now on,” Ranboo promised. “That way you can keep time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s tail swished behind him anxiously. “That’s acceptable,” he managed. “Bring cookies next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was walked out of the Vault. Techno tried to ignore the pain in his chest. The jealousy, maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was taken back to max security moments after Ranboo had cleared the premises. He waited until he knew he was alone before he dug into his belt and pulled out whatever Ranboo had given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a feather- small, a bit mangled, and a deep shimmering green. Techno turned it over in his hands a few times, being as gentle as he possibly could. It wasn’t a primary flight feather, but it wasn’t small either. Techno didn’t remember the exact names of all of Phil’s feather groups, no matter how often he’d sat and cleaned those wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno held the feather to his chest, and he didn’t cry. He just sat there holding the feather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weeks passed. Ranboo came, gave Techno the time, and they would chat. Usually about things that didn’t matter at all, not what actually needed to be said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo built a new bee farm,” Ranboo said. “He’s letting me help. I know you don’t like him, but I’m glad he’s not mad at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno wanted so desperately to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you for the feather, thank you for giving me something to remember him by, thank you for coming week after week, thank you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But with the guards watching intently, what he actually said was, “You can be friends with whoever you want. You know that I’m against governments as a whole, not Tubbo specifically, and I wouldn’t drag you into anything, even if I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. You’re pretty retired at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Fairly retired.” Techno shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked about the cookies again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they said no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said I could either bring you cookies or a new shirt. Hopefully you don’t mind the option I chose.” Ranboo reached into his bag and pulled out a clean, untorn, unbloodied shirt from Techno’s closet. “They already searched it, but they have to search it </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we do. Trust me, it isn’t fun for us either.” Sapnap shook out the carefully folded shirt and inspected it to make sure there was no hidden help. Once it was deemed fit, Sapnap passed it to Techno through the bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno had to admit his current shirt had seen much better days. It was barely even functional as a shirt anymore, more like a bloody rag that he kept on to preserve a sense of modesty. He turned his back to the others and quickly changed. While tucking his shirt into his belt, he said, “I would have preferred the cookies, but this is acceptable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, darn. I’ll bring cookies next time.” Ranboo smiled. Techno was glad he hadn’t taken it literally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno smoothed down his new shirt, and tossed the old one to Sapnap. “Burn that or something, it’s gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, dude, I’m not your maid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it,” Ranboo offered. “I can try to patch it up, so you’ll still have it when you come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo had started to do that. He’d started to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>when you come home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As if it was a given Techno would ever leave this place. Techno just said, “burn it. It’s beyond saving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s ears twitched, but he simply tucked the shirt into his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re okay with L’manburg?” Techno asked every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m not a citizen, but I think they’re okay with me.” Ranboo responded every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Week after week, Ranboo kept visiting, so Techno believed him every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was very unhappy the first time Ranboo didn’t visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he’d counted right, and that it had been a week. And Ranboo hadn’t shown. His hair was already a mess, but he pulled at it while he paced his cell, upset and anxious. Where was Ranboo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What had happened to Ranboo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo?” Techno called desperately, clutching the feather to his chest. He’d kept it hidden, unwilling to have it be taken away from him. He hated this. He felt so desperately alone. “Anyone? Where is Ranboo? Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tapping of his hooves on obsidian was driving him insane. Maybe he shouldn’t have placed all his hope for actual personal interaction in a teenager who could only visit once a week. An </span>
  <em>
    <span>amnesiac </span>
  </em>
  <span>teenager at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s blood went a little cold at that. The idea that Ranboo had just forgotten. That he had been forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sank to his knees and clutched his feather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno lost track of time since then, but his day brightened considerably when the guards showed up to take him for visitation. He missed Ranboo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person who greeted him once he’d gotten situated in his visiting cell was not Ranboo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno did his best not to scowl at Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Technoblade.” Tommy laughed nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Ranboo.” Fear. “Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo? Oh, he’s, he’s fine, he’s doing great. Don’t look like that, I promise, he’s fine! I just wanted to visit and it’s only one a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo helped me keep track of time. How long has it been since he was supposed to visit me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I mean, I think it’s been a day? No, it’s been two. I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awful at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughed a little. “Yeah, I am. You. You look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> mate. Your hair-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno protectively tucked one of his many stray strands of hair behind his ear. He thought the hair tie had fallen out two Ranboo visits ago, and it was mostly tangles holding the corpse of his braid together. “Get to the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, mate, I- I’m sorry it turned out this way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sorry,” Techno said dully. “That’s a start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used you as a resource, not as a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stole your stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Multiple times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I didn’t accept responsibility for my actions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made you feel hurt and abandoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I yelled at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also did that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, what’s the point of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shuffled his feet. “I’m sorry. I- Ranboo showed me your shirt, and I felt bad. It looked bad. You really do look like utter </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy. Insulting me is not an apology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question, actually, Tommy, that I didn’t want to ask Ranboo.” Techno felt himself getting upset. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>upset. “Dream said he struck a deal with L’manburg. Who, exactly, did that entail? Who did he go to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t look Techno in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who gave the okay!” Techno rushed forward, growling, and he saw the guards, who had grown far too used to Techno being compliant, panic. “Who let this happen, Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy seemed to forget Techno was imprisoned and stumbled back to avoid him. “I- I didn’t think he would- he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t think he would imprison me? You didn’t think he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>execute </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phil?” Techno banged on the bars. “What, exactly, did you think would happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t just me!” Tommy said. “It was- it was a majority decision!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who okayed it? Who did Dream go to to even pitch his idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was silent. He backed away silently. Techno kicked the wall. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno, stop.” Sam ran forward from his position as guard. “I don’t want to have to fight with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it Tubbo?” Techno hissed. “Was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was- it was a lot of people-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you one of them?” Techno’s tail lashed and he gripped the bars. “Did you do this, Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- no! Techno, I didn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Techno threw himself against the bars. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Murderer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sam shoved the butt of a trident between the bars and shoved Techno back. “Tommy, go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>executed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phil,” Techno screamed. “They executed Phil, and you let it happen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was running. Techno threw himself against the bars, ignoring how Sam’s trident jammed into his ribs. The bars rattled, and Techno realized Sam was yelling for backup. They had gotten far too used to a complacent Technoblade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap ran over, tossing a grey potion onto Techno. He stumbled, the weakness leaving a sour smell in his nose. He hissed. “Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno, don’t be difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Difficult</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was only being </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Techno backed himself into a corner, baring his claws. “Come in, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was somewhat amusing to see two people in full netherite so nervous to approach Technoblade when he was splashed with weakness, with nothing, with nowhere to run. Sam approached first, shield out carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno jumped on top of Sam’s shield, and launched himself towards the exit. Sapnap immediately dodged out of the way of a very fast moving Technoblade, and he bolted down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made it to the iron door, which was already closed, and he did not have a key. Techno started clawing at the iron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was screaming and being dragged away, blood running down his hands. “I won’t die here!” Techno screamed, not even sure he was talking to anyone anymore. “Let me out! I won’t stay here! I won’t- wither and die here- I won’t- I- let me out-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was very unceremoniously tossed into his cell again, but he thought he saw something like pity in Sam’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Make an escape attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get caught ten minutes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep off injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Make an escape attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get caught five minutes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep off injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Make an escape attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get caught two minutes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep off injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Make an escape attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get caught down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep off injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Make an escape attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walk down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See the guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feel tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walk back to the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stopped making escape attempts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point after Techno stopped making escape attempts, he was allowed visitors again. He didn’t register that he was being moved to the less secure visitor cell to be visited until Ranboo was yelling at Bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to him!” Ranboo yelled. “He’s- what </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He- he kept trying to escape. Sometimes force was necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno. Techno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno raised his head and looked at Ranboo. “Hey, Ranboo,” he said. “Been a long time. How long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been three weeks since Tommy visited,” Ranboo said quietly. “He visited three days after I was meant to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded, eyes closing. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno had stopped caring about the bloodied rats nest growing on his head. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they just- let that happen? Techno, it’s gotten so bad-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to fix it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo looked distressed. “Technoblade, I’m so- I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an apology. It’s pity. I’m going to apologize for pitying you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stayed seated, and lowered his head. “You don’t have to apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I- can I ask why you suddenly started trying to escape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno thought about it. “Seeing Tommy made me remember that I was angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was quiet for a bit. “I wish I could hug you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I would just punch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’d be worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled a little at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade. Technoblade, wake the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno slashed out groggily at the source of the noise. “Leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade, get the fuck up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno wheezed as someone kicked him. He opened his eyes. “I was having a great dream where I killed you,” Techno murmured, and looked at where he assumed-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- of course I’m not Sam! Sam and I sound nothing alike!” Tommy crossed his arms. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. I’ve finally started hallucinating.” Techno rubbed at his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy grabbed his arm. “Come on, we’re leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hallucination, right now isn’t a great time. Can we try again tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again- you’re really insufferable, you know that, right?” Tommy tried to pull Techno to his feet. “Come on, I’m getting you out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno blinked. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hole in the cell. “Come on, man, I’m risking a lot here,” Tommy whined. “Let’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stumbled forward. “Okay. I’m dreaming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever gets you moving.” Tommy dragged Techno forward. “Come on, I had to make a lot of deals to get here, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was dragged out into the hallway. Tommy ran ahead, before turning back. “What- run! Techno, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t run!” Techno snapped. “I’m a prisoner, you think I have food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feed</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” Tommy looked aghast, and he ran back and started shoving golden carrots into Techno’s hands. “That’s- eat up, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno ate and ran, following Tommy with a disinterested curiosity. “Where are the guards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I paid them off. We- we have been doing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of mining, mate. Would’ve come sooner otherwise, but do you know how hard it is to get a stack of netherite for each guard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy navigated around the traps easily. “And I gave Sam his creeper head back so he would tell me the layout. Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>step there</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno dodged the area Tommy indicated. Tommy grabbed Techno’s wrist and continued to drag him forward. “Come on now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop pulling.” Techno yanked his arm back. “I’ve gotten this far on my own, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but no offense, mate, you were in a lot better shape when you did it that one time.” They were at the iron door. Tommy had a key. He opened the door with it. “There we go. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno kept walking, stumbling a little. Tommy fell back and Techno found himself leaning on the teenager to walk forward. “Yeah, you’re a proper wreck. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened the door to the locker room. Come on, get your shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno blinked. “Wait. Wait, this is happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think it wasn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a while, yeah! I don’t understand-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hurry the fuck up, I couldn’t bribe the alarms away, and Dream will be coming soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno grabbed the keycard out of his ender chest. All his items were exactly where they left them, albeit much dustier. With shaky hands, he started putting his armor back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tommy insisted, and started pulling on the straps himself. “Have you forgotten how to put on a chestplate? God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno huffed. “You’re awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno resituated his ender chest as quickly as he could, which mostly meant tossing anything that would fit into it and shoving the rest of what he actually wanted into his pockets. He left behind a few dirt blocks, but he considered that a worthy sacrifice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lean- lean on me if you have to, okay?” Tommy grabbed Techno’s arm again. “You’re swaying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to lean on you,” Techno snapped. He walked through the open portal. The moment he walked through, he fell to the ground and dry heaved. He felt Tommy put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stood up and leaned on Tommy. They reentered the nether portal together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Techno blinked and saw sunlight, streaming through the open doors of the little hut outside the prison where the portal was housed. He winced, squinting his eyes, ignoring the searing pain on his left. “It’s brighter than I remember,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy took off his bandana and handed it to Techno. “Uh, put this over your eyes? It’ll block out the sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno took the bandana and wrapped it around his head. He wasn’t exactly happy to admit that it was better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno leaned on Tommy as they walked through the overworld. “Come on,” He said softly. “Come on, we’re out. You’re out of there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stumbled on the wooden path. “It’s- I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. You can thank me later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stumbled through the main nether portal, Tommy steadying him. “I’m fine,” Techno said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you manage a one block bridge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy led Techno across the bridge, and down the oh so familiar path to Techno’s portal. Techno was finally, and for the first time, grateful that Tommy had made a cobblestone path to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno slipped on the ice when he walked out of the portal, falling onto his back in the snow. Tommy’s hands were on him, trying to help him up again, but he just lay there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno spread out his arms and started to make snow angels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was quiet for a bit, before he gave a little laugh. “You’ve proper lost it, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me be,” Techno said, closing his eyes. “It’s been so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It really has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was quiet for a bit longer. “I felt horrible. I didn’t want Dream to lock you up. I- Tubbo and I- we just wanted the whole cycle of revenge to stop. No one else did. We didn’t know what he was going to do to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was quiet. He removed the bandana. It was bright, but he had missed it. Tommy extended a hand down to him. “Let’s get you home, Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno took his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His house was exactly as he’d left it- actually, it was a bit nicer. Ranboo was out front polishing the glass of the bee farm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eeey, Ranboo!” Tommy yelled. “Look who I’ve got!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo turned around. “Techno!” He yelled, running towards him immediately. Techno stumbled towards him, running too, and caught him in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- we missed you,” Ranboo said, sobbing a little. “I’m sorry. We worked as quickly as we could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Techno said. “Thank you. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo pulled back first, not letting go. His eyes were full of tears. “I- here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo handed him a stack of cookies. Techno took them gently, like they were the most precious thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Ranboo said. “Phil’s out back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s good mood fell immediately. “Oh,” he managed. “I. I guess I should probably pay my respects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Respects?” Tommy said. His eyes went wide. “Technoblade, did you not know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Techno rasped. He walked around back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, I thought you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did! I gave him the feather- he must have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade! Technoblade, Phil is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stopped and stared. Philza was standing outside of Ranboo’s house, filling in a creeper hole. He didn’t have a scratch on him. Phil was standing there. Phil was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil?” Techno’s voice sounded small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled. “Hey, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s arms were around him without another word. Phil was so warm. He felt his chest shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Phil said softly. “You can cry. It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno did. He cried. Phil was petting the absolute mess his hair had become. “Techno, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you died,” Techno choked out. “Dream said you were dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream is a lying bitch!” Tommy yelled. Phil shushed him and continued to hold Techno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think I was dead the entire time? Oh. Oh, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sobbed into Phil’s shoulder, hunched over and small. “How?” He managed. “How did you escape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The stasis chamber. I’d thrown a pearl in before they got there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mansion,” Techno mumbled. “You and Ranboo were going to look for a woodland mansion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I told Ranboo to run to make sure he could press it later. They tried to execute me, and I just came back. Not a scratch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how- if Ranboo was here, how did he know when to activate it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone gave him the signal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy cleared his throat. Techno finally pulled away from Phil to look at him. “Hi,” the teenager said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno looked at him. “You betrayed me, twice. You used me for my items, for my power, and you abandoned me the second you thought you could get away with it. You acted like my friend and treated me like a tool. You, through inaction, let me be imprisoned, and nearly got Phil executed. Do you really think this one action makes you worthy of my forgiveness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tommy said. He sounded honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded. “You’re right. That’s why I’m an idiot for giving it to you anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinked, then gave a smile. “You’re serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Get over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy practically tackled Techno with a hug. Techno stumbled into Phil, who laughed and helped him stay upright. “You too, Ranboo,” Phil called, and Ranboo was over in a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh, cold air. Phil pet his head. “Techno, your hair is a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sobbed a little. “I mean, yeah, everyone’s been telling me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to fix it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nice morning. Cold, cloudless, and the snow was the fluffy consistency that Techno liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sat on his bed, dressed in clean clothes, his hair having undergone about five different washes. Phil sat behind him, wings draped around Techno protectively. Ranboo brought cookies, which had sparked an argument with Phil about whether Techno needed sustenance or sweets. They had compromised with dessert first, and Tommy was at the village buying golden carrots for the sustenance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno exhaled, eyes closed, as Phil gently brushed through every single tangle in his hair, returning it to the correct state of a neat braid. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr genderfluidtechnoblade i have objectively correct opinions on everything. also comment if you want to hear me ramble about the Symbolism i put in this thing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>